High School Love
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: Goku discovers a new found love for the new kid in town. Will he fell the same? How many obstacles will be placed in their way? My first fanfic, please no bashing.
1. Getting To Know You

High School

Hello, Sky here this is my very first fanfic so please no bashing I'm a little new at this but, will try my best to impress all of you.[Disclaimer: I own nothing. No characters, zip nope not mine. But, it would be nice own them.]

Writer's POV

First day of high school and everybody was there, Goku, 18, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Tien, and Yamcha. They all have been friends since the day they met. As more and more people that came in there were more friends being made. Maybe even some love connection. Chichi, Bulma and Videl all sat next to each other in class. Just when you think the class is ready to start two more students walk in. Trunks and Vegeta. This is were it all began.

Goku's POV

It was all fun in games until my ex walks in and sits right next to me. Of course there was the 'I still love you' look on her face but I just keeping talking to 18. Then he walked in. Very odd little fellow. There was only one seat left. And that was the one behind me. Chichi being jealous swap sits and some how she forgot about the sit directly next to me.

"Hi, my name is Goku. What's your name?'' I said to him.

''...'' he said nothing so I figured he was the quiet sort. Until a purple haired boy answered the question. ''Hi, my name is Trunks and this is my cousin Vegeta. He's kind of shy around cute boys." After that was said I heard a thump. I looked up to see Trunks holding his leg.

''Did that hurt?'' I asked trying to be on Vegeta's good side now and forever.

''Very much'' he said. Trunks waited until they brought a chair from another class room to be seated.

''Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Richards and this is your first hour class. Unlike any other class you we'll be here to socialize only. To help build self-esteem for all of you. Sometimes if you come late you will miss out on certain activities. We'll are only here to learn how to speak with educated words. Since last year they sucked at it. I'm the teacher to make sure you do that. You may now begin speaking with some one who you just met this morning while I take attendance.'' Mrs. Richards said.

''So, what school are you coming from?'' I asked Vegeta trying to start a conversation.

"Red Sing Star Academy.'' he said.

''So you do talk, huh.'' I said. That's when I saw it. A tiny smile came across his face he tried to hide it but was to late.

''Yes, I do. I just was a little nervous seeing how one so strange keeps eyeing me from behind.'' he said smiling at me. At first I had no clue what he was talking about until...

"Hey, Goku." Chichi said.

''Speak of the Devil.'' I said now not happy.

''Hello, new boy.'' she said to him.

''...''

''Hello.''

''...''

''Well ain't you rude.''

''... I don't speak to harpies.'' he said loud enough for the whole class to hear (except for the teacher, who still was taking attendance).

''Well, Chichi it looks like you have met your match. And to you Goku a perfect match.'' Yamcha said making both me and Vegeta blush slightly.

''Is that so? Who would have thought a cute boy like Kakarott, would be single?" he said no longer shy.

''3 questions. Number 1. How do you know that name? Number 2. Is that a challenge? And number 3. Are you trying flirting with me?'' I said needing to clear up somethings.

"...Number 1. I know your brother Radtiz and remember that name from a certain school board. Number 2. If that is what you want to call it. And Number 3. Who said I was trying?" he said mocking me.

"Ooooooh, what you got to said to that Goku?'' Tien said.

''Since you want to talk, 'Geta, don't you have a girlfriend.'' I said with a heavy heart.

''I did. You know Bulma. We broke up cause she moved. Then before I graduated from Red Star I went with 18. But I hate long distance relationships. After that never really been intrested in girl anymore." he said almost too calmly.

''Hey, by any chance, do you think I have a shot with her?" Yamcha asked.

''Yes, maybe about starting point around 12% as of now.''

''Sweet''

''Vegeta, you are not a bad guy. Welcome to our group of friends.'' Krillin said.

''Thank y...TRUNKS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' he bellowed.

''He asked for a kiss.'' Trunks snapped no longer kissing Goten.

Vegeta slowly sunk down in his seat. ''I hate my cousins.'' he said not realizing Trunks heard him.

''That`s makes two of us.'' Gohan agreed.

So for the rest of the hour we talked about family and the things as such and I asked Vegeta if he wanted to come hung with us after school. Of course he said he would have to check in with his father. I think before the High School year is over with me and Vegeta are going to be very close if you know what I mean.

After School

''So Vegeta, are you coming with us to the park.'' I said.

''I can't girls want me to talk to them about...stuff.'' Vegeta blushed saying the last part. Do I even dare to ask? Yes, yes I do.

''What type of stuff?'' I asked stepping up to him.

''Feelings and such.'' he said blushing once more.

''Oh, well see you tomorrow then.''

So then that just leaves me, Gohan, Goten, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha.

''So, what do you think of the new boy?'' Krillin asked to my expect.

''Cool, cute and harmless. Not my type.'' I said totally lying.

''So, you wouldn't mind if I tried to hit that.'' Yamcha said. We all laughed at him then after a while we faced reality.

''He wouldn't let you if you paid him and besides he as eyes for...''

''What happen Tien cat got your tough?'' Yamcha asked.

''No trying to think of what name Vegeta called you back there." Tien said thinking.

"Sounded a lot like Carrot to me." Goten said.

''It was Kakarott. You dummy." Gohan said.

''Still sounds like a vegetable to me." Goten said.

"Of course to someone who can't spell." Gohan argued.

"If I can't spell then why does Vegeta gets his name from vegetable. V-E-G-E-T-A-B-L-E."Goten spat.

''...''

After thinking about it Goten was right. About Kakarott actually having the word carrot sound in it and about Vegeta getting his name from vegetables. But, Gohan was not giving up so easily.

"Good point. Cousin, but you got lucky.'' Gohan said.

After we all broke up and went our separated ways I thought I saw someone quite familiar in front of my father's new house.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?'' Father shouted at the new comers.


	2. Oops

Vegeta: Hello, I'm Vegeta with the Daily Story Catch Up. The time you were with us was when Bardock's **Baby** got wrecked. See what happened though my eyes, to that idiot son of mine. Trunks.

Trunks: Thanks,Daddy. Hiya, TB here with the Disclaimer. (Sky owns nothing because if she did Vegeta would have been the main character and all hell would have broke lose.) Now, back to that broke son of a bitch, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Enjoy!

Vegeta's POV

After school.

''Vegeta!'' Bulma screamed as she ran up to me. I tried to make a run for it but my little ass was to late.

Kakarott was already out of the door and Bulma had me by my collar.

_'Damn it, Vegeta can't you do anything right'_ I thought.

''Vegeta, me and the girls need to have a serious talk with you.'' she said.

''Well, can it wait I need to catch up to Kakarott.'' I said just trying to reach the door but out of luck. Then suddenly 18 and Launch came up to the side of me and grabbed my arms. There was only one thing on my mind. _TRAPPED!_

While walking out of the school building, you'll never guess who I saw. Yep, you guessed it. That son of a bitch, Trunks.

''Oh, Trunks and where the hell do you think you are going?'' Bulma asked.

Trunks turns around and tell Goten something and starts heading towards us.

''I was just going to have Goten show me around the block thank you very much.'' he said very pissed.

''Well, you and Vegeta ain't going nowhere 'til we talk. That's right, Vegeta tell him you will have to meet up with him some other time.'' she said very sternly, which nearly made me cry in terror.

So, I do (for once) what I was told and started making my way to Kakarott.

''So Vegeta, are you coming with us to the park.'' he said.

''I can't girls want me to talk to them about...stuff.'' I blushed saying the last part. Please don't even ask. No, no you don't.

''What type of stuff?'' he asked stepping up to me. Which made my blush thicker but I think he didn't see it. Thank you so much, God.

''Feelings and such.'' I said blushing once more.

''Oh, well see you tomorrow then.'' with that he ran to catch up with his little group of friends while I must turn around and get into a car with those hags.

Like want seemed for years were merely one hour. I just couldn't take the heat anymore. So I asked.

''Woman, why the hell did you drag me and my cousin away from our...uh...friends?'' I asked.

Bulma turned around with one of the most scariest faces ever. _'Holy shit, holy shit. I'm dead, I'm dead.'_ Was all I was able to think. That was until she spoke.

''You little slut. Not even two days away from 18 and you are already flirting with the next piece of trash ready to stick his dick up your ass. And you. Trunks I should have known you were a little slut because you are his cousin.'' Bulma said really, really, really pissed.

Trunks and I looked at her in utter shock and really scared to think of what she might do next. But what she did next scared the shit out of me even more.

''I have taught you well.'' she said. 18 and Launch laughed there asses off when they saw our faces.

''Hey, shut up and drive will you. We don't want to wreck someone else's ...''

Suddenly we were met by a car. We all just froze and stared at the non-moving car in front of us. Then we hear a loud screech and turn to see someone stepping out of their house.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?'' he shouted at the us.

''Father!'' we turned to see a young handsome boy step up to him. Wait one damn second. That's Kakarott.

That's when all of his friends and family comes out and starts asking questions. Not any of us dare move from our safe spot within the car that is until called.

''Father, calm down." Radtiz said.

''They are just kids.'' Kakarott continued.

''Young kids or not. They better get they asses out that car and give a reason for me not to charge they parents for this mess.'' Bardock said still very pissed.

That's when all of us stepped out of the car. Bulma first, 18 next, then Launch, then Videl (poor thing, this will be the first time in trouble for her), Trunks next, and last but not least me.

Then there was a deadly grasp. And it fell silent.

''Well, well, well if it ain't the new boy." Kakarott said braking the terrible silent feeling.

''Kakarott, you know this boy.'' a female figure asked.

''Yep, let's just say there is no need to call their parents they will work out the money.'' Yamcha said with a smirk on his face.

I'm starting not to like the feeling of this.

''What are you implying, boy?'' Bardock said.

Then suddenly there was a growl noise that could be heard from miles away. Nearly blew out my eardrums.

''Before we discuss the punishment for these immature teens can we eat first?'' Kakarott said.

''Well, sorry but we can't really stay so...'' Trunks said sneaking away.

''Oh, no you don't we caused this mess and we should treat it has if a real ADULT problem, so, we shall not and WILL NOT run away. Do I make myself clear?'' I said.

''Yes, mom." they all said laughing.

''Since I'm your mother for the day you all will starve.'' I said to them.

They shut up and to my surprise someone else spoke.

''You must be the mature one and the leader of the group. I'm Bardock, Kakarott's father. And this is Mother Fasha and Brother Radtiz. And if you don't mind I will like to discuss your punishment over dinner while you are here.''

''Of course.'' I said as we all walked in his house.

Let's just hope the punishment isn't that bad.

Goku: Well, here's Goku Son with the Daily Note. Vegeta and his friends are in a heap of trouble crashing into Bardock's **Baby **or **Car**. They will be discussing a punishment suit for them over dinner. And considering Yamcha that doesn't look good for Vegeta his friends. What will their punishment be? Creully? Sexy? Worst? Nobody know but me and other. But you'll have to wait until the return of High School Love.

Baby Goten: Red & Re-view. *smiles without any teeth*


	3. A New Found Crush

Baby Goten: Look, Daddy some nice lady gave me a lollipop.

Goku: I want a lollipop.

Vegeta: I have a candy bar.

Goku: Can I have it?

Vegeta:Hm. No.

M. Trunks:*laughs out loud*

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cute baby Vegeta poster. And this idea.

Goku's POV

I was right it was the new boy who ended up wrecking my father's car. I wonder what punishment father has up his sleeve. Maybe yard work. Or maybe turn them into maids. I don't know I'm just glad I got to him in time. Before the tear bath. Because if Vegeta's parents are really that uptight he's gonna need all the help he can all, the whole gang, eat at my place.

''So, Vegeta is it. What do you think your and your friends punishment should be?" Father said.

"Well, sir, I was think maybe hard labor for us until we get enough money to actually fix your car." Vegeta said.

_'Wrong move'_ I thought as I ate.

''Oh, really. What type?'' he said now smiling his ass off.

''Maybe something like yard work or helping around the house.'' Bulma said.

'_Wrong move, go back, run away, do something else.'_ I still thought but dare not say.

''Well, yes how do you feel about babysitting?'' he said.

Radtiz and I looked at him so confused. He wasn't doing what I think he was doing, was he?

''On what days?'' Launch said, while she drank some Coke Cola

''Everyday, Me and Bardy never get any alone time anymore for fear of the house too being wreck as his car was." Mother said.

They wouldn't.

''Well, how old are the little buggers?'' Videl said happily.

_'You bet not.'_ I thought.

''Look around you. Not your everyday 12 year olds. Are they?" Father said.

_'You little son of a-'_ my thought was interrupted by somebody's phone ring.

_/People told me I should write a love song_

_Boy, you sound so angry, you could use some variation_

_But I'm lonely, negative relations_

_I've been hurt so many times I don't have the patience_

_But I've wished for so long for someone to come and show me_

_Lead by example 'cause I've been waiting_

_I've tried every age, I'm so tired of the game_

_I wanna be somebody's boy, would you show me the way?/_

Then I saw Vegeta excuse himself from the table. Later he came back with an embarrassed look on his face. I'm guessing because of the song. But anyway back to the case at hand.

''Dad, you can't be serious me and the guys are very capable of handling ourselves.'' I said.

''Yes, I know but I would like to come home to a house not totally trashed.'' he said.

''Name one time.'' Radtiz said proudly.

''Remember the time when Fasha and I went to get you a new pet. We came home and found our sealing on the floor along with everything else.'' he said sternly.

''Fine.'' we all said in a unison.

''Good, Kakarott take your friend home now.'' Father said happily.

I walked outside a mentioned for the rest to follow and they did. I walked to the garage and got the keys to my new and improved van. It had enough room to fit everybody. Since basically all of my old friends lived on the same street as me that was one less problem. All I need to do was take home Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, 18, Launch, and Videl.

The first one I dropped of was Videl. Poor thing was so shaken by the thought of getting her parents called she basically begged me to drop her off first. She lives like two blocks down form me. 18 and Launch got off with Videl. Surprising to find out they are right there next to each other. This was almost to easy. Next, was Bulma. You know we she told me to stop at the really, really, really big house at the end of Famous AVE. I almost slapped her. Then she told me her parents were rich. Where the hell were you when I needed money? They all laugh at the comment but stopped when they realized I was serious.

''You were for real wasn't you.'' she said. Well, duuuuhhhhhh. I wanted to say but didn't. Trunks told me I could let him out there with Bulma they were suppose to be have a sleep over or something. So that just left me with Vegeta. Wait one damned second. THEY LEFT ME WITH VEGETA!

''So were you wanting to see me again or was it an accident.'' I said.

''Accident.'' He said.

''Do you really want to babysit me?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' he said almost to calm.

''Why?" I asked again.

''Because, I want to see exactly how stupid you can act." he said.

"Well, since that's the lie you are will to tell. Maybe I should give you my number so we won't just have to just hang around during babysitting hours.'' I said. It was meant to be a joke but, I think I wanted to really give him my number.

It was a dead silence in the car until again his phone rang.

_/You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock,_

_you let me slide and when they looking,_

_you let me hide, defend my honor, protect my pride_

_The good advice, I always hated but looking back,_

_it made me greater, you always told me,_

_forget the haters just get my money, just get my weight up_

_Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying_

_It's like you got it, down to a science, why am I trying,_

_No you ain't buying, I try to fight it, back with defiance,_

_you make me laugh, you make me hoarse from yelling at you,_

_and getting at you, picking up dishes, throwing em at you,_

_why are you speaking when no one asked you./_

Again there was that cute look of embarrassment before he put his phone on mute.

''Well, are you going to give me your number or what.'' he said still blushing.

''Sure (313)-742-7304'' I said smiling.

''You can stop here.'' he said.

I put my foot on the brakes and let him out. We stood there in front of his house in a scary silence until he turned to me. And what he did took my breath away. He...he...he kissed me on my cheek. _'On my cheek. Just my cheek. Why not the lips? Wait he's too short to reach.'_ I thought as I saw him walk into his house.

Like I said the first time. This is going to be one promising year.

Vegeta's POV

_'Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God'_ was all I was able to think.

I just kissed Kakarott. I just kissed him. No, it wasn't a french kiss, or a kiss on the lips, nor a passionate kiss, but it was a kiss. And considering Kakarott is almost, what, I say about 6''9 I would be at least 7'' smaller than him but it still was a kiss. If not on the lips still a kiss.

_'Knock Knock'_

''Come in.'' I said already knowing the person or people coming in. Just as I expected it was Tarble and my father Vegeta.

''So did you kiss him.'' Tarble asked.

'What? Wait. Damn you Trunks.' I thought.

''Yes.'' I said proudly.

''Where?'' my father asked.

''On the cheek." I said again proudly.

''Is he cute?'' Tarble said.

''Real cute.'' I said.

_'Did I just answer that?'_ I thought.

''Oh my God.'' Father said.

''Oh my God.'' Tarble said.

''Oh my God.'' I said.

''I...I...I...I have my first crush." I said.

Now back to my old self I kicked my father and my little brother out of my room. And fell on the bed grabbed my computer and started to reread my favorite book, Beauty and the Beast. And that is when I feel asleep with a tiny grin on my face.

Goku's POV

I'm just now waking up and I turn over and look at the clock. 8 o'clock in the morning . Wait. Did that just say? _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO'_ I yelled in my head. I rushed to get up and brushed my teeth like I think four times. Then I had the biggest problem with finding something to wear. 'Dress To Impress. Dress To Impress. Dress To Impress. Dress To Impress.' i kept saying in my head. But wait who will I impress today. Oh, yea. Mr. I wrecked your father's car then kissed you. Well, the cuter the better right. Wait, did I just call him cute? No, he is not cute. He is...adorable.

I walked down stairs and where there is the early morning rush in the House Of Bardock. Cooking, yelling, all while eating. But as I make my way to the table it like they all just froze and stood there staring at me. Did I have something on my face?

''Kakarott, are you alright little brother?" Radtiz said.

''Fine.'' I said sitting down when my father starts to laugh.

''Looks like someone has been bit by the love bug.'' he said point to my cheek.

''Shut up. It was just a small harmless little kiss.'' I said.

''It didn't last that long did it.'' Radtiz said teasingly.

''Shut up.'' I said as I stormed out of the house. New destination, my high school.

Then one thing lead to other and I was in the first hour class. The teacher spoke of a play we will be in to start of the school year with a bang and that she has already picked our roles. But she can not decide on which play should we do. But she will be passing out the roles of the play as soon as she knows what play we will be doing. I wonder what role I will have? Or better yet will I be the one to kiss Vegeta this time.

Goku: Views, may I ask a favour of you.

Vegeta: Tell him no.

: What play do you think would fit the most?

Baby Goten: A disney channel movie.

Baby Trunks: Yea, Pick one. Aladdin, so Vegeta can play princess. The Little Mermaid, so I can play princess. Mulan, So Goku can play the less fortunate girl. Or other so Goten can play the leading role. Whatever that maybe?

Baby Goten: Hey! Poll is on Sky's Page.


	4. Trouble Trouble

Goku: Thank you too all the Readers who answered my prayer and casted me as Aladdin in this upcoming play.

Sky: Um...sorry to tell ya, but they all wanted you to be Mulan.

Goku: What?!

Vegeta: Calm down I'll go easy on you.

Teenage Goten: Ha Ha Ha.

Teenage Trunks: Are we still going to do the play Aladdin anyway?

Sky: Maybe, but not now.

Goku's POV

This time I woke up on time and was on my way to school early and you'll never guess who I saw. My crush. I cute little thing almost ran me over trying to get my attention.

"Hey, Vegeta. What's up?" I said.

"Teacher's chose the roles _*pants*_ for the play and I know _*pants*_ what two plays she _*pants*_ picked." Vegeta said breathing hard.

"Oh, yea and what did she pick? Did she pick one where I am the prince and you the unknown princess?" I said out loud.

"Yes and No." He said finally catch his breathe.

"How so?" I said.

"Well, she picked Aladdin and Mulan. In Aladdin I play as Jasmine and in Mulan I play as General Shang." he said smiling devilishly.

"What parts do I play?" I said already knowing.

"Well, as Aladdin and Mulan."

"I knew we were to kiss again and in both plays I play the man."

"I don't think you heard me, you play as MULAN!"

"..."

"So, I have a question for you."

"Does this mean we are a couple? I mean cause as many hits you have been dropping I would be stupid not to comment. And that kiss from the other night."

"Like I was going to say. Will you be my knight in shining armor?"

"Of course my prince."

After that he stopped walking and started looking down. I started to get worried and I turned to look at him. When I saw he was irgoning me I walked and stood in front of him. And to my surprise he grabbed me and pulled me down for a kiss. A breath taking kiss but then it hit me. SOMEONE WAS WATCHING US!

*Clapping*

The whole gang was there cheering me on and I was so happy I didn't give a damn if I ended up getting grounded for the rest of my life.

Vegeta's POV

I finally did it. I kissed him. A really kiss. Well, I had to practice for the plays, right. The worst part was that Trunks saw it. And that only means one thing. Blackmail. Oh, well. Kakarott and I walked into the school hand-in-hand into our first hour class. And Ms. Richards started smiling as if she wanting to say something. And she did.

"My judgment was right, you two are perfect for the lead roles for both plays." she said smiling.

She passed out the play role for the first play we will be doing and that is...Mulan. Kakarott will be playing as Mulan and I don't come in until act 3. I think. But we will be practicing for the plays when we get home since I babysit them it will only be easier for me.

The next hour was hell as usual I had math with Chichi. I have a feeling she going to ask me something...

"So, Vegeta. How is your babysitting job?" she said with a snicker. This was almost to easy.

"It's perfect. Goku is being the little star I always wanted him to be. He's has a very dirty mind set to." I said in a girly giggle.

"Oh, really. But do you know I play as the leading role of ..."

"The leading role of nothing you're a fucking under-study."

"Mr. Vegeta and Ms. Chichi is there something you would like to share with the class." Mr. Hype said.

"Exactly, yes there is. All of you think you know Vegeta, but did you know the way he got into this school." she said.

"No." the class said.

"Well, I heard that he personally had to give the principal a hand-job." she said.

"Ohhhhhh." the class said.

"As if. You know I heard from a very important person that Chichi begged him to go with her so she won't feel alone."

"Is that desperate or what." someone said.

"Alright, students stand down." Mr. Hype said.

"No. I heard that Vegeta was soooooo desperate to be known he did a male nerd."

"What?!" I heard someone yell.

"At least I was true to myself, you dyke."

"Bitch."

"Ass kisser."

"Dick sucker."

"The dick you want you will never never ever get."

"That's enough, you two go to the principal's office now."

_'Damn'_

Goku's POV

So it was just me, Krillin,Yamcha, and Tien sitting there in the principal's office waiting to be called. Across from us sat the devil himself Turles. Let me tell you what happened. So I was just sitting there in science class minding my own damn business until bus boy over here decide he wanted to start a fight. Like for real, what the fuck did I do to you. So anyway, he yelling at me right. Calling me a 'wimp, slut, tramp' and shit like that right. Before I know it he has spilled some little chemical on me and it hit me in my eye and it was a reflex. Okay, just a reflex. I swung. You know how when someone is losing a fight they have there friends help them. He, so called himself, and his little friends jumped me, in the middle of class. But, lucky I had my people in the class with me. So, long story short I won the fight but I'm getting suspended. For reckless behavior. How am I going to explain this to my mother. How am I going to explain this to MY FATHER!? I'm dead. Shit. But, at least one good thing came out of this day. I got together with Vegeta. Suddenly the door opens and we all turn our heads to see the next victims of our principal's punishment. I see Chichi. Of course. And...

"Vegeta!" I yelled.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Don't you _'hi'_ us. How do you get in trouble?" Tien asked.

"Arguing." he said.

"With who?" Krillin said.

"With THAT!?" he pointed to Chichi.

"Let me guess still a couple of things you want to get of your chest, short stack." Chichi said batting Vegeta.

"Vegeta, don't." said putting my arm around him. As any good boyfriend would do.

He relaxes into my hold and doesn't say. But Chichi just can't keep her mouth shut.

"You know he fingered me with that arm." she said.

The look in Vegeta eyes turned deadly and I quickly pulled my arm away.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! Bulma told me somethings about you, daddy-fucker." he said.

"Babe, let it go." Turles said cuddling his _'girlfriend'_ Chichi.

I envy him right now. Then the principal came out with a very, very, very horrible look on his face.

"All of you in my office now!" he screamed.

Once in the Principal's Office he slammed the door and all people shuttered. Bulma was in there, too. I wonder what for.

"Ms. Briefs read me the report on the Idiot and friends." he said.

"Well, teacher says it was all a misunderstanding with the classmate and that it was self-defense on Goku's part." she said.

"Turtles, I'll see you on the 3rd of next month and you will be missing that play. And as for you write a 2 page essay on why you did what you did and how it won't happen again. Next."

He didn't even give us enough time to answer, before moving on to the next problem. Good thing too.

"Well, teacher says that it was Chichi starting the fight or argument and Vegeta was just defending his honor." she said.

"Chichi, I won't be seeing you until next month as well and Vegeta write me a paper on how important your pride is and why you should protect it. Anything else." he said.

"No."she said.

"Good leave me your parent's number and get the hell out of my office." he said smiling.

With that we got the fuck out of that office. That when Turtles approached me.

"Hey, Goku. I'm sorry about the mishap. I hope you could forgive me." he said with a disappointed look.

"She's not good for you. She'll make you do things you don't want to do." I said walking mentioning for him to follow me.

"She already has." he said.

"How about you come to my house this evening we can talk there."

"Okay." he said now smiling.

Wow, the school year is barely a week in and I already have a boyfriend, jealous ex, and another boy who likes me. How can this get any better?

Vegeta's POV

So after school I went to Kakarott's house to begin my first day of babysitting. Trunks tagged along because he too had nothing else better to do. When we came in Bardock and Fasha were just leaving. They explained to us some important rules as such and what to do if Raditz tried to kill Kakarott. I had no idea this was going to be this much work.

I saw Turtles and Kakarott sitting on the couch doing lord knows what. Raditz in the kitchen and the rest of the boys everywhere only thing that bothered me the more I thought about it was the fact Turtles was here. And when I get a little closer I see he was crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Chichi broke up with him." Kakarott said.

"For?" I asked upset.

"Because I stood up for you. In the office when I told her to let it go." Turtle said.

"You need some help?" I asked hoping his says yes.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"Vegeta, you don't mean a blind date do you?" Kakarott said.

The smile on my face got wider.

"Sure, is she nice?" he said.

"Not really a girl." I said.

"Is he short or tall?" he corrected.

"Short."

"Okay, I'm convinced. When can I met him?"

"Tomorrow."

Yes, after all these years I have finally gotten my little brother out of my hair. I wonder how he will react to this? Probably happy.

So, anyway for the rest of the evening Kakarott and I were in his room. This looks promising.

Vegeta: So, at the end of this year they will be doing Aladdin but for the moment they are work on Mulan.

Sky: Correct.

Trunks: I wonder whose on top.

Goten: What?

Trunks: In the fanfic, the couples.

Goten: Me, of course in our couple.

Trunks: Maybe, *smiling devilishly* maybe not.

Goten: Trunks, y-y-you're sc-sca-scaring m-m-m-me.

Trunks:*laughs evily as Goten runs away.*

S,V: *walks away unnoticed.*


	5. Gohan has a boyfriend!

Sky: Taa daa. The scripts for the plays. All written.

Goku: Yea.

Vegeta: Bout damn time. So that's what been taking you this long with the chapter.

Goku: Yea. Slow poke.

Sky: Yea, that and the bed room scene.*looks at the others two innocently*

G,V: Fine.

* * *

Goku's POV

"So, what do you want to do with me, now that we are all alone?" Vegeta asked.

_'Well, I could tear that little cute ass of yours in half.'_ "Oh, I have so many ideas." I said.

"Like." he asked.

"This." I said as I pushed our lips together in a soft but lasting kiss.

I could hear Vegeta moan softly into the kiss. I could also see the disappointment in his eyes as I pulled away. Come on, Vegeta. We only been together for one day, got in trouble as well and knew each other for like a week. And you all ready want to go to second base. I don't think so. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. Date night.

"So, Vegeta. Would you like to catch a moive with me Saturday?" I said Knowing the anwser. 'Sure, but I must check in with my father, first.'

"Sure, but I must check in with my father, first." he said.

"Of course." I said.

Just then I heard my father come home. "I'M HOME, OH" he said.

Me and Vegeta rushed down to see what he saw. Then there was a loud yell coming from the side of me.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks fell off the couch with a thump but start to yell back at Vegeta in a sitting position.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW!" he hissed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! MORE LIKE WHO YOU WERE GOING TO DO!" Vegeta yelled back.

And the yelling match begins.

"OH, COME ON YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET THAT FAR UP IN GOKU'S ROOM?!"

"WELL, I WAS TRYING NOT TO RUSH HIM IF HE WAS NOT READY?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE IF GOKU WANTED IT YOU HAD NO PROBLEM WITH IT?! WHAT ON YOUR LIPS?!"

"LIP GLOSS!"

"YOU DON'T WEAR LIP GLOSS! SLUT!"

"TRAMP!"

"WHORE!"

"DADDY-KISSER!"

"VEGETABLE!"

"SUIT WEAR!"

"VEGETA!"

"TRUNKS!"

"BARDOCK!" father said as he pulled the attention away from the yelling teens.

Me being happy-go-lucky jumped down the stair to give my pops a bear hug.

"So, how was the date?" I asked pulling Vegeta to sit down.

"Good and yours." he mentioned for me and Goten but we didn't answer it. Then my dad spot Turtles in the kitchen with Radtiz fixing dinner. Shit, I forgot his was even here.

"Who the hell? And why is he in my kitchen?" he said.

"Sir, your son sucks in the kitchen." Turtles said.

I heard Radtiz giggle like a little girl. He really is a flirt.

"Oh, now I remember. So, you cook better than him, huh. I'll be the judge of that." father said reaching for the spoon, but found his hand slapped away.

"When it is ready you will." Turtles said blushing at the look my father gave hm.

Who knew it, but Turtles is a flirt as well.

"I must go Kakarott." Vegeta said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

_'After the way you just acted in the bedroom. I can't let you get away with little kiss.'_

I grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him back into my lips for a full kiss and when I let go he was breathless and blushing.

"Please, Vegeta, Trunks stay for dinner. So, if the new part of the family poisoned us you'll be poisoned to." father said jokingly.

So, once again Vegeta ad Trunks were at our dinner table but this time not for trouble. Nope. It was a warm welcome. The food actually was good. Damn better than mother's and waaaaaayyy better than Raditz's cooking. Father doesn't cook so, whatever.

"Turles, how about I pay you to cook everyday." father said.

"Sure." Turtles said.

"So, Kakarott about the date you and Vegeta are going on. Me and Goten was wonder if that would be a triple date." Trunks said.

"Why are you on a date? And why is it triple?" father said.

"1. The date is tomorrow. 2. What are you talking about triple? 3. How do you know about it?" I said.

"Vegeta texted Uncle saying he was having dinner with guys and he asked but Uncle said he would like to met you first. And the triple comes from the date Turtles is going on tomorrow as well."

"DAMN." the entire table said.

"Trunks, you be everywhere." Radtiz said.

"I know. Looking around the house today, I saw Gohan talking to his boyfriend and over heard Tien taking about how lonly he is to Yamcha. Doncha think they would be a nice couple." Trunks said.

After a moment of silence. I spoke.

"I suppose they would be a nice couple together."

A couple nods of agreements and then Gohan walked through the front door. I didn't even notice he wasn't in the house 'til just now.

"Where the hell have you been?" mother said.

"Out." Gohan said with tiny looking tears in his eyes. He went up stairs and went into his room with a slam of the door. Then the house phone rang. And father picked it up.

"Hello"

/Hello, may I speak to Gohan./

Then Gohan picked up the phone. And father being slick put the phone on speaker and muted it on our end.

"Time to met this boyfriend of his." we all snickered at his comment and hushed as they began to talk.

"Hello"

/Gohan, I..I/

"Don't okay. Just don't. One question. Did you ever love me like you claimed you did?"

/Babe, please. She was an ex. Yes, I love you. I'll still love you even if we break up tonight I will never stop loving you. We've known each other for 13 years. That's is what is all about. A connection. Not just you like some guy you just met a week ago./

Me,Vegeta, Trunks and Goten made a face at the last part.

"So, the day I come over to met your and you had your RAT over your house."

/Not exactly. She is one of my sister's friend's./

"I've seen all of your sister's friends. Which one should I not like?"

/The blonde and sometimes blue haired./

"Okay."

/So, can you stop being mean and come and spend the night with me. I'm play Birthday Sex in the backround./

"No you are not."

/Listen. /You say you want passion, I think you found it,/ See./

"Let hear the whole song."

/Then comeback and we can sit upon my couch./

"Babe, I can't Bardock is probably hot on my tail now. Maybe tomorrow."

/At the park. At 8' and then we'll go from there./

"Of course."

/So, when can I met your folks./

"Ha ha ha!"

/Come on, Go-bear have to get them a chance./

"Christmas."

/You sure? You want me to met your out of hand family on Christmas?/

"Behavior will be in order."

/I have a surprise for you but you want get it until Monday/

"Then why tell me if I don't get it until Monday."

/Because I love you. Now get off the phone before he starts to ask questions. Later./

"Later."

Then it was a silence as father hung up the phone and we heard Gohan get ready for bed.

"Make that quadrable." He said.

* * *

Gohan: Who is he?

Sky: Can't tell. But to all my wonderful viewers out there. Tell me who you think it is I'll tell you at the next chappie.

Gohan: Who is he?

Sky: Not telling!*screams running away*

Gohan:*runs after her* Damn it Sky just spill it already.


	6. The Separate Date

Gohan: I know who it is.

Sky: Who?

Gohan: I don't know.

18: I do. He is very important to me.

Sky: Don't. You. Dare.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Vegeta, Trunks and Tarble ready for their date with the Sons'. With all complications.

"HELP ME! FASHION CRISIS!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait, should I wear blue or purple or both or either." Trunks said panicked.

"I want to wear all black but all white seems good to." Tarble said.

"How about we call Bulma and ask her?" Vegeta suggested.

"Yea." Trunks said, dialing.

When Bulma answered the phone she was rushed with questions.

"FASHION CRISIS."

_/Shoot./_

"Trunks, blue, purple or both or either."

_/Purple with black./_

"Vegeta, orange or blue."

_/Both./_

"Tarble, all white or all black."

_/All white, gotta keep that good boy image./_

"THANK YOU AND WE LOVE YOU." they all shouted at her.

_/YOUR WELCOME AND I LOVE TO HELP./_

* * *

"Goten, should I wear sleeves or sleeveless." Goku said.

"If you ask me, you should rip the sleeves off the one with the sleeves on. Brings together the whole bad boy image." Turtles said.

"But, was he asking you?" Goten said.

"Thanks, Turles. Your better than some." Goku said mentioning to Goten.

They all heard a sound coming from Gohan's room. And Turtles stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where are you going, love?" he said.

"Turtles, I have somewhere to be." Gohan said.

"I know, love. But, maybe you could let Goku drive you there, love." he said smiling sweetily.

Gohan instantly almost forgot about his boyfriend for a minute and obeyed.

"But, I can't..." Gohan began.

"Please, if we met him, love. We could tell Bardock good things." he said.

"FINE!" Gohan shouted finally giving in.

"Great! To the car." Goku shouted.

* * *

"Finally, we are ready. Right?" Vegeta said.

"Yep." Trunks answered.

"Can't wait to met my blind date." Tarble said.

"Word of advice. Vegeta's Boyfriend looks somewhat like your blind date so don't go and hug the wrong one or Vegeta will be pissed the fuck off." Trunks said.

"Well, thanks." Tarble said.

Tarble was already scared of meeting this new boy and with Trunks saying that it didn't make it any better. Well, after they all went downstairs they found out they dates hadn't came yet.

"What the hell? Where are they?" Trunks said pissed.

"They have to talk to Gohan first remember. So, let's all just calm down and breath. Maybe kill time." Vegeta said.

"How are we to _'kill time'_ exactly?" Tarble said.

"Well, you three can do the chores you were to do before the end of this weekend." Vegita said.

"But, daddy. This date is important to all of us." Vegeta said.

"Then the faster you get it done the quicker you can finish." Vegita said.

"Fine!" the three amigos said in unison.

* * *

"Wow, this is where Vegeta lives." Turtles said.

"Yep." Goku said.

He knocked on the door and when there was no answer he knocked once more until he heard someone answer to bloody door.

"You must be my princelings' dates. Please do come in." he said.

So, with ado they all walked in there was four in all. One so tall he made Vegeta's father look short. While other one whilst was not tall but not short. No not to short at all. While the last was exactly that the shortest of them all. Oh, wait what have we here. Someone I have mistaken from no one. Ah, yes little Gohan. We will soon met his date.

"Um, is...are they..." Goku said.

"Ready, yes here we are, ready. Let's go. Don't look in his eyes he'll take your innocence. To the car." Trunks said, with a little to much of the smell bleach inhaled.

And with that they where off to met Gohan's boyfriend.

"Hi, you must be my blind date. I'm Turtles." he said to Tarble.

"Hey, I'm Tarble." he said back.

Yes, while the two new lovers just now met, the two in the back weren't quick to fret.

Trunks kissed him softly as he laid in Goten's lap. If they kept that up way in the front Vegeta was going to jump Kakarot.

* * *

Soon, at the park all seven came to meet someone that never was spoke of. Just Gohan himself knew who he was to be.

"17."

"Gohan."

Without warning 17 jumped Gohan and attacked him with a loving but yet fiery kiss. 'Til he notice he was not the alone.

"Whose your friends, Gohan?" 17 said, confused.

"17, met Goten, Goku and Turtles. Goten is my brother. Goku is my cousin. And Turtles has a crush on Uncle Bardock." Gohan said, boringly.

"I do not!" Turles shout at all of them.

"17, and this is Vegeta, Tarble and Trunks. Vegeta is Goku's boyfriend. Tarble is Turtles' blind date. And Trunks is Goten's boyfriend."

Now with them all introduced, they all went out and had themselves a ball. They all split up and was told to met back there at the park, no doubt. For Trunks and Goten went to DeDe's Club and danced the night away with some other things to do as well.

"Maybe, I should get us a cab and we go to my hotel room, you can decide what we do from there." Goten said, thinking negatively

"Sure." Trunks said, thinking the same.

While down in the Love Cave, where Tarble and Turtles went, they found they had love for each other or was it lust.

"You know Tarble, you're kind of cute. I'd like to do this again sometime." Turtles said, smiling.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me good night." Tarble said, smirking.

In the lust of that kiss Goku and Vegeta were getting close underneath the coldest of the stars.

"You know, Vegeta, I'm glad I met you." Goku said, sweetily.

"Agreed." Vegeta said, just as sweetily.

And while they were sharing stories under the moonlit sky, 17 was proposing to Gohan.

"Gohan, I propose to you to never love anyone else but you." I doed 17.

"17, I propose to wait for you no matter how long it takes both sexually and mentally." I doed Gohan.

And within 4 hours they met back where they said they would, the park. There they left 17 to walk home. And on his mind while walking home was how he was going to get Gohan in bed with him. And in that car where seven young teenager. Until, Vegeta's house became into seeing range. Once all Ouji-Samas' were in the house and asleep they dreamt about how dreamy the dates had been and if they could again.

For all the Sons who went home last all thought of one thing. 'I want him so fucking bad.'

For I only have one more chapter 'til this wonderful play will be hosted by me the mysterious voice to narrator you through the play. Enjoy.

Sky: Damn it, 17! I told you try not to rhyme.

17: Shut your fucking face. I tried.

Gohan: Yes, Sky. Leave him alone.

Sky: And you wonder why I hooked you two up.

G&17: SHUT UP!


	7. Again the Play Begins

Vegeta: The play, now everyone in your spots. Trunks, no over there. Goku, damn it can you do anything right. No, Goten the left. No, my left. This is going to be one fucked up play.

Sky: Indeed. Okay, before I can start witht the play I need to introduce to you the characters.

_Mulan~Goku{Main character}_

_Mushu~Videl{Dragon}_

_Captain Li Shang~Vegeta{Second main character}_

_Shan Yu~Broly (Where'd he come from?){Villain}_

_Yao~Tien {Tough Imperial Army recruit}_

_Ling~Trunks {Linky Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chien-Po~Goten{Hugh Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chi-Fu~Yamcha{Member of Emperor's consul}_

_Fa Zhou~Turles{Father of main character}_

_Grandmother Fa~18{Grandmother of main character}_

_The Emperor of China~Gohan{Just that}_

_First Ancestor Fa~17{Just that}_

_Fa Li~Bulma{Mother of Main character}_

_General Li~Krillin{Father of Second Main character}_

_The Matchmaker~Chichi{Just that}_

_Khan~Launch{The House}_

_Cri-Kee~Chaozu(Where'd he come form?){The Cricket}_

Signals and Meanings

_[actions of character]_

***changing setting

Vegeta: Now that, that has been said. Let's get on with the play.

WARNING: This will have a hell of alot of singing. Deal with it. Note the entire play will be wrote like that of a script with only the names of the character in the movie. If you want to know who is playing please scroll upward to the list. 17, is the only who will be recognized for he play two parts and one of them being the play will be split in Acts. This Chapter will have Act I. Enjoy.

* * *

Monday

Everybody, in first class talked about the play they were going to be doing tonight. Some scared while others where more worried about...

"I can't believe they are making me where a wig." Chichi said.

"That's because you have no hair." Vegeta commented.

"SHUT UP! You kids, odd to be grateful. Because, if wouldn't have talked to the principal, two of my most valuable characters would not be here and I would have to stop the play. Which would not bring any money for the trips I have planned this year. Now, I don't want anymore trouble from my homeroom. You want to fight, do it on your own time." Mrs. Richards said.

"And we have a new student coming today and he will be the narrator of the play. 17, please do come in and take a sit."

With that the poor boy, came in and looked directly at Gohan. Lucky, Gohan saved a set from him.

"Hiya, cutie." Gohan said.

"Shut up." he answered.

* * *

After school, the players were sitting back and setting the scene as more and more parents came in the watch. Some students even watch how theere parents came. As Bardock and his family came in the noticed Vegeta's family setting from afar and set behind them. And with the filling of the last sets the play began.

17: A Chinese painting of the Great Wall of China is slowly painted across the screen. The words Walt Disney Pictures present and then Mulan and the dragon symbol appear. The painting becomes animated, and a Chinese soldier walks around his post. Suddenly, a bird of prey hits the back of his head...

Soldier: Ah! _[The hawk lets out a call. The soldier walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many back to his post]_ We're under attack! Light the signal! _[The door opens, revealing a couple of Huns. The soldier climbs up the ladder. Lighting the signal with a torch, while staring at the Hun leader; other signals go on all the way along the Great Wall.]_ Now all of China knows you're here.

Shan Yu: _[picking up a flag and toasting it in the signal fire]_ Perfect.

17: The Chinese General and two soldiers walk into the Emperor's chamber and bow.

General: Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Border.

Chi Fu: Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall! _[He is silenced with a raised hand from the Emperor]_

General: Shan Yu is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately.

Emperor: No! _[Standing up]_ Send your troops to protect my people! Chi Fu!

Chi Fu: Yes, your Highness.

Emperor: Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible.

General: Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.

Emperor: I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat.

Mulan: _[Using chopsticks to balance a grain of rice]_ Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised ... _[she picks up a paintbrush and makes a mark on her arm]_ ... punctual!_[A rooster crows]_ Aaiee! _[Blowing on her arm]_ Little brother! Little brother! Little- _[she glances down at a sleeping dog on the floor] _Ah! There you are! _[The dog wakes up] _Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today? _[she ties a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached. Little Brother immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.]_

Fa Zu:_[praying]_ Honorable Ancestors ... please help Mulan impress the Matchmaker today. [Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple.] Please, please help her.

Mulan: Father, I brought you some ... Whoop! _[bangs into Fa Zu, he catches the tea pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter]_

Fa Zu: Mulan ...

Mulan:I brought a spare!

Fa Zu: Mulan ...

Mulan:Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning ...

Fa Zu: Mulan.

Mulan: ... and three at night.

Fa Zu: Mulan. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to ...

Mulan: Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!

Fa Zu: Hurry! I'm going to...pray some more.

17: In town.

Woman #1: Fa Li, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman.

Fa Li: Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck.

Granny Fa: How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. _[Holds up a wicker cage with a cricket inside.]_ This is your chance to prove yourself. _[She closes her eyes and steps off the sidewalk.]_

Fa Li: Grandma! No!

_[Granny Fa walks across the street; vehicles crash, but she emerges unharmed.]_

Granny Fa: Yup! This cricket's a lucky one! _[Fa Li sighs.]_

_[Mulan comes riding up on Khan, and hops off.]_

Mulan: I'm here! _[looks at her mother]_ What? But, Mama, I had to-

Fa Li: None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up.

Begin "Honor to us all"

Woman #1:

This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're going to turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse.

Mulan: It's freezing!

Fa Li: It would've been warm, if you were here on time.

Woman #1:

We'll have you, washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Just my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all.

Fa Li: Mulan, what's this?

Mulan: Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something.

Granny Fa: Hold this. _[Hands Crickee to Fa Li]_ We're going to need more luck than I thought.

Woman #2: Wait and see, when we're through

Woman #3: Boys will gladly go to war for you

Woman #2: With good fortune

Woman #3: And a great hairdo

Both:

You'll bring honor to us all.  
A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this might be the day

Woman #4: Men want girls with good taste

Woman #5: Calm

Fa Li: Obedient

Woman #5: Who work fast-paced

Fa Li: With good breeding

Woman #5: And a tiny waist

All:

You'll bring honor to us all.  
We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons

Woman #6:

When we're through,  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale  
How could any fellow say, "No sale"?  
You'll bring honor to us all!

Fa Li: There, you're ready.

Granny Fa:

Not yet! An apple for serenity  
A pendant for balance  
Beads of jade for beauty  
You must proudly show it  
Now, add a cricket, just for luck,  
And even you can't blow it!

Mulan:

Ancestors, hear my plea,  
Please don't let me make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall.

All:

Scarier than the Undertaker,  
We are meeting our matchmaker!  
Destiny, guard our girls,  
Help our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll ...

Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us all!

Matchmaker: Fa Mulan?

* * *

Sky:The end of Act I.

Vegeta: Leave a comment and tel us if it stucks or not.

Trunks: Damn, Goku can't sing.

Goku: Hey, I tried.


	8. Act II

Act II

_Mulan~Goku{Main character}_

_Mushu~Videl{Dragon}_

_Captain Li Shang~Vegeta{Second main character}_

_Shan Yu~Broly (Where'd he come from?){Villain}_

_Yao~Tien {Tough Imperial Army recruit}_

_Ling~Trunks {Linky Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chien-Po~Goten{Hugh Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chi-Fu~Yamcha{Member of Emperor's consul}_

_Fa Zhou~Turles{Father of main character}_

_Grandmother Fa~18{Grandmother of main character}_

_The Emperor of China~Gohan{Just that}_

_First Ancestor Fa~17{Just that}_

_Fa Li~Bulma{Mother of Main character}_

_General Li~Krillin{Father of Second Main character}_

_The Matchmaker~Chichi{Just that}_

_Khan~Launch{The House}_

_Cri-Kee~Chaozu(Where'd he come form?){The Cricket}_

_[actions of character]_

_***changing setting_

* * *

_**COMMERCIAL: Goku dressed up as a frog singing the crazy frog song.**_

Mulan: Present!

Matchmaker: Speaking without permission ...

Mulan: Oops ... _[They go inside]_

Granny Fa: _[to Fa Li]_ Who spit in her bean curd?

Matchmaker: Too skinny ... not good for bearing sons.

_17: Crickee hops out of his cage, Mulan frantically tries to put him back in._

Matchmaker: Recite the Final Admonition.

Mulan: Mmm-hmm-hmm ... _[pulls out a paper fan and spits Crickee out]_

Matchmaker: Well?

Mulan: Fulfill your duties, calmly and ... _[glances down at the crib notes written on her arm, which are smeared slightly]_ respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory._ [She fans herself, the matchmaker grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes. Finding none, she grabs Mulan by the arm __**(where the notes are!)**__ and pulls her toward a table. The writing comes off in her hand.]_

Matchmaker: This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity _[she rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak]_ and refinement. You must also be poised. _[Mulan, staring at the Matchmaker, pours the tea but misses the cup, then regains her composure and quickly fills the teacup.]_

_17: Mulan notices Crickee relaxing happily in the tea. The Matchmaker takes the teacup._

Mulan: Um, pardon me ...

Matchmaker: And silent! _[sniffs the tea]_ Ah ...

Mulan: Could I just take that back? One moment ... _[She grabs for the cup]_

17: _The Matchmaker fights for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spilling all over the Matchmaker. Crickee hops down her dress._

Matchmaker: Why, you clumsy! ... Oh! Ah! Woo! _[She trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking. Mulan desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames. The matchmaker runs around screaming.]_

_Outside_

Granny Fa: _[To Fa Li]_ I think it's going well, don't you?

_17: The matchmaker runs outside, screaming._

Matchmaker: Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT! _[Mulan throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to the Matchmaker and quickly walks toward Fa Li and Granny Fa.]_

Matchmaker: _[furious]_ You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!

_17: People start to walk away, whispering._

_At the Fa farm_

_17: Mulan is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but, humiliated, she turns away and takes Khan to the stable._

_Beginning of "Reflection"_

Mulan:

Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be?  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart.  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside?

Fa Zu: My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all.

_17: Drums sound_

Mulan: What is it?

_17: Imperial soldiers and Chi Fu come riding over a hill._

Fa Li: Mulan, stay inside.

Granny Fa: Ahem. _[points toward a low roof. Mulan runs over to it and peers over the roof]_

Chi Fu: Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. _[Reading from list]_ The Chow Family! The Yee Family!

Son: I will serve the Emperor in my father's place.

Chi Fhou:The Fa Family!

Mulan: No!

_17: Her father walks over to Chi Fu._

Fa Zhou: I am ready to serve the Emperor.

Mulan: Father, you can't go!

Fa Zhou: Mulan!

Mulan: _[To Chi Fu]_ Please, sir, my father has already fought for-

Chi Fu: Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence.

Fa Zhou: Mulan. You dishonor me.

Chi Fu: Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp. _[He hands Fa Zu a scroll.]_

Fa Zhou: Yes, sir.

Chi Fu: _[Continues to read]_ The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family!

_In Fa Zhou's bedroom_

_17: Fa Zhou yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheaths a sword. Mulan watches. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting._

_At dinner_

_17: Mulan pours the tea, then sets her cup down with a bang._

Mulan: You shouldn't have to go!

Fa Li: Mulan!

Mulan: There are plenty of young men to fight for China!

Fa Zhou: It is an honor to protect my country and my family.

Mulan: So you'll die for honor.

Fa Zhou: I will die doing what's right.

Mulan: But if you ...

Fa Zhou: I know my place. It is time you learned yours.

_17: Mulan stares at her father for a moment, then runs outside is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It is raining. Through the window of her house, she can see her mother and father talking. Fa Zhou picks up the candle and blows it out. Mulan thinks for a minute, then makes her decision. Mulan walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small dragon. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her hair comb. Taking her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and puts on her father's armor. Going out to the stable, she mounts Khan and sets off for the eyes of a statue in the temple flash, and Granny Fa wakes up._

Granny Fa: Mulan is gone!

Fa Zhou: What? It can't be ... _[He runs outside]_ Mulan! No ...

Fa Li: You must go after her. She could be killed.

Fa Zhou: If I reveal her, she will be.

Granny Fa: Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Mulan.

In the Family Temple, the characters on a tombstone light up, and they turn into the Great Ancestor.

Great Ancestor: _[To the small hanging dragon statue]_ Mushu, awaken.

The statue shakes and smokes.

Mushu: I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there.

Great Ancestor: Mushu ...

Mushu: And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE! Grr ... arrgh ...

Great Ancestor: Mushu! These are the family guardians. They ...

Mushu: Protect the family.

Great Ancestor: And you, O Demoted One ...

Mushu: I ring the gong.

Great Ancestor: That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors ...

Mushu: One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing.

Ancestor #1: I knew it, I knew it. That Mulan was a troublemaker from the start.

Ancestor #2: Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!

Ancestor #3: She's just trying to help her father!

Ancestor #4: But if she's discovered, Fa Zu will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!

Ancestor #5: Not to mention they'll lose the farm!

Ancestor #1: My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!

Ancestor #2: Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!

Ancestor #6: No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!

_17: The Ancestors start to argue_

Ancestor #7: Let a guardian bring her back!

Ancestor #2: Yes! Awaken the most cunning!

Ancestor #4: No! The swiftest!

Ancestor #8: No, send the wisest!

Great Ancestor: SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all.

Mushu: _[laughs]_ Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go.

_17: Laughter_

Mushu: Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here! _[Blows a tiny flame]_ Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point.

Great Ancestor: You had your chance to protect the Fa Family.

Ancestor #6: Your misguidance led Fa Thang to disaster!

Fa Thang: Yeah, thanks a lot.

Mushu: And your point is?

Great Ancestor: The point is, we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Mulan.

Mulan: What? What? I'm a real dragon!

Great Ancestor: You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!

Mushu: So you'll get back to me on the job thing. _[He is hit in the face with his gong.]_

Mushu: Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you. _[To the dragon statue]_ Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Mulan! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon! _[He climbs up on the statue, dragging the gong.]_ Grr ... arrgh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? HELLO! _[He hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off. Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart.]_ Uh-oh ...

Mushu: Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!

Great Ancestor: Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?

Mushu: _[Holding up the head of the Great Stone Dragon]_ Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Mulan! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?

Great Ancestor: Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws.

Mushu: Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face. _[He loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him.]_ Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something._ [He lifts the head off.]_ That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road.

Crickee: Chirp.

Mushu: Go GET her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple! Waitaminute! That's it! I make Mulan a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man.

Crickee: Chirp.

Mushu: _[running]_ And what makes you think you're coming?

Crickee: Chirp.

Mushu: You're LUCKY? Do I look like a sucker to you?

Crickee: Chirp.

Mushu: What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of you antennae of and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, or me?

Crickee: Chirp.

Mushu chases him out of the yard and down the road.

The Hun army comes to a stop by a marsh. Two Chinese soldiers are dragged out of a tree and thrown before Shan Yu.

* * *

End Of Act II

Trunks: You're singing has gotten better.

Goku: Really?

Vegeta: No, you still suck. Get ready for the kissing scene.

Krillin: You still have Act III and Act IV to go through.


	9. Act III

_Sky: Sorry, about the not updating my fanfics for awhile but here is Chapter 9 ~ Act III_

* * *

Mulan~Goku{Main character}

Mushu~Videl{Dragon}

Captain Li Shang~Vegeta{Second main character}

Shan Yu~Broly (Where'd he come from?){Villain}

Yao~Tien {Tough Imperial Army recruit}

Ling~Trunks {Linky Imperial Army recruit}

Chien-Po~Goten{Hugh Imperial Army recruit}

Chi-Fu~Yamcha{Member of Emperor's consul}

Fa Zhou~Turles{Father of main character}

Grandmother Fa~18{Grandmother of main character}

The Emperor of China~Gohan{Just that}

First Ancestor Fa~17{Just that}

Fa Li~Bulma{Mother of Main character}

General Li~Krillin{Father of Second Main character}

The Matchmaker~Chichi{Just that}

Khan~Launch{The Horse}

Cri-Kee~Chaozu(Where'd he come form?){The Cricket}

[actions of character]

***changing setting

* * *

_Commercial: Trunks singing the crazy frog song ft axel._

_17: Mushu chases him out of the yard and down the road. The Hun army comes to a stop by a marsh. Two Chinese soldiers are dragged out of a tree and thrown before Shan Yu._

Hun: Imperial Scouts.

Soldier #1: Shan Yu!

Shan Yu: Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Hun army.

_17: Laughter_

Soldier #2: The Emperor will stop you.

Shan Yu: Stop me! He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready.

_17: The two soldiers scurry off, one after the other._

Shan Yu: How many men does it take to deliver a message?

Hun Archer: One.

_At the Campsite..._

Mulan: Okay. Okay, how about this: _[in a deep voice]_ Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong. _[She fumbles with the sword, dropping it on the ground.]_

_17: Khan rolls with laughter, and is hit by a shoe._

Mulan: I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army.

Mushu: _[covered in smoke, and surrounded by fire, all Mulan can see is his giant shadow.]_ Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!"

Mulan: Aughhh!

Mushu: That's close enough!

Mulan: A ghost!

Mushu: Get ready, Mulan, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! _[He glances down at Crickee, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head, and kicks him.]_ C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me. _[To Mulan]_ So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death.

Mulan: Who are you?

Mushu:Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu.

_17: Mulan stares at the tiny dragon for a moment._

Mushu: Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh? _[Immediately Khan steps all over him.]_

Mulan: My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?

Mushu: Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing.

Mulan: You're ... um ...

Mushu: Intimidating? All inspiring?

Mulan: Tiny!

Mushu:Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright. _[Khan tries to chomp him.]_ DOWN, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor._ [Mulan slaps him.]_ Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-

Mulan: Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before.

Mushu:Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that? _[Mulan nods]_. Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags! _[To Khan]_ Let's move it heifer!

_At the Moo-Shung Camp_

Mushu: Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!

Mushu: _[They pass men trimming their toenails and picking their noses]_ Beautiful, isn't it.

Mulan: They're disgusting.

Mushu: No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention.

Recruit: Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!

Yow: Hmmm ... _[punches the recruit]_

Ling: _[laughing]_ I hope you can get your money back!

Mulan: I don't think I can do this ...

Mushu: It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!

Yow: _[spits]_ What are you looking at?

Mushu: Punch him. It's how men say hello. _[Mulan punches Yow; he slams into Chien Po.]_

Chien Po: Oh, Yow! You've made a friend!

Mushu: Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that. _[Mulan slaps Yow.]_

Yao: Woo hoo ... I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy.

Chien Po:[_picks up Yow]_ Yow, relax and chant with me.

Yao: errrrrgh ...

Chien Po: nanuami tofu dah ...

Yao: nonuamitofudah.

Chien Po: Feel better?

Yao: nrrgh. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy.

Mushu: Chicken boy!? Say that to my face, you limp noodle!

Yao: Rrraaaaghhh! _[Grabs Mulan and punches; she ducks and he punches Ling three times.]_ Oh, sorry Ling. Hey! _[reaches down to catch Mulan from crawling away, and Ling kicks him into Chien Po, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with Chien Po swiping to get them off. Mulan scrambles away.]_

Ling: Hey! There he goes! _[They chase Mulan through a tent, and the Gang of Three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. Chien Po knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on Mulan.]_

Mulan: Hey, guys ...

_Inside the Captain's Tent_

General: The Huns have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Shan Yu before he destroys this village.

Chi Fu: Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises.

General: _[to Lee Shang]_ You will stay and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain.

Shang: Captain?

Chi Fu: Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?

General: Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques ... an impressive military linuage ... I believe Lee Shang will do an excellent job.

Shang: Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes sir.

General: Very good, then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks.

Chi Fu: And believe me, I won't leave anything out.

Shang: Captain Lee Shang. Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time. _[They step outside]_

Chi Fu: Most impressive.

General: Good luck, Captain! Yah! _[He rides off, followed by two lines of soldiers on horses.]_

Shang: Good luck ... Father.

Chi Fu: Day one.

Shang: Soldiers!

_17: Soldiers separate, revealing a cowering Mulan_

Soldiers: HE started it!

Shang: _[to Mulan]_ I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp.

Mulan: Sorry ... _[in a deep voice]_ I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta KILL something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors ...

Shang: What's your name?

Mulan: uh...um...uh...

Chi Fu: Your commanding officer just asked you a question!

Mulan: I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too.

Mushu: Ling! How 'bout Ling?

Mulan: _(to Mushu)_ HIS name is Ling.

Shang: I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!

Mushu: Uh ... Ah-chu!

Mulan: Ah-chu!

Shang: AH-CHU?!

Mushu: Gesuintit! Hee hee ... I kill myself.

Mulan: Mushu ...

Shang: MUSHU?

Mulan: No.

Shang: Then WHAT is it?!

Mushu: Ping! Ping was my best friend growing up.

Mulan: It's Ping.

Shang: Ping.

Mushu: 'Course, Ping did steal my girl-_[Mulan hushes Mushu by grabbing him]_

Mulan: Yes. My name is Ping.

Shang: Let me see your conscription notice. _[Mulan hands the scroll to him.]_ Fa Zhou? THE Fa Zhou?

Chi Fu: I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son.

Mulan: Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much. _[She attempts to spit, but fails miserably.]_

Chi Fu: I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic! _(Laughter)_

Shang: Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins.

_17: Grumbling_

Mushu: You know, we have to work on your people skills.

_Inside Mulan's tent_

_17: Mushu picks up Crickee and uses him for an alarm clock._

Mushu: All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!

_17: Mulan pulls the blanket over her, and Mushu pulls it off._

Mushu: Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you!

17: Crickee is resting happily in the bowl of porridge, Mushu uses chopsticks to fish him out.

Mushu: Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!

Mulan: Am I late?

Mushu: _[stuffs porridge in her mouth]_ No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt.

Mulan: But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts.

Mushu: Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face.

_17: Mulan looks at Mushu, her mouth full of porridge._

Mushu: Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl!

Mulan: Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!

Mushu: That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!

_17: Khan neighs frantically_

Mushu: What do you mean, the troops just left?

Mulan: They WHAT? _[She rushes out of the tent]_

Mushu: Wait, you forgot your sword! _[sniffs]_ My little baby, off to destroy people ...

Chi Fu: Order! People, order!

Soldier: I'd like a pan-fried noodle!

Chien Po: Sweet and pungent shrimp.

Chi Fu: That's not funny.

Ling: Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Why, hello, Ping, Are ya hungry?

Yao: Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich.

Shang: Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me.

_17: He takes off his shirt, and Mulan stares in awe._

Yao: Ooh, tough guy.

Shang: _[pulls out a bow and arrow and aims it at Yow, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp.]_ Yow. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow.

Yao: I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on. _[He walks over to the pole and prepares to climb up it.]_

Shang: One moment, you seem to be missing something. _[He pulls two giant medals out of a box.]_ This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow. _[He ties them around Yao's wrists, and all the soldiers after him, and none of them can make it to the arrow.]_

Shang: We've got a long way to go.

_Beginning of "I'll Make a Man Out of You."_

Shang:

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met, but you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you.

Chien Po: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Yao: Say good-bye to those who knew me

Ling: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym

Mushu: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Mulan: I hope he doesn't see right through me

Chien Po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as a coursing river

(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing t'ward us  
Till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as a coursing river

(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as a coursing river

(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

_Somewhere Else_

_17: Shan Yu cuts the top off a tree. The hawk flies overhead and drops a small doll. Shan Yu jumps down from the tree and throws the doll to one of the Huns_.

Shan Yu: What do you see?

Hun #1: Black pine ... from the high mountains!

Hun #2: White horse hair ... Imperial stallions.

Hun #3: Sulphur ... from cannons.

Shan Yu: This doll came from a village in the Tung Show Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting.

Hun Archer: We can avoid them easily.

Shan Yu: No. The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her.

_Moo Shung Camp, at night._

Mushu: Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?

Mulan: Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one.

Mushu: so a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell.

Mulan: _[Jumps in the water]_ Ah.

Mushu: Okay, all right, alright, that's enough, now c'mon, get out before you get all pruney and stuff.

Mulan: Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch!

Mushu: Yeah, yeah. Stand watch, Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Hygiene.

_17: Three naked men flash by, laughing. **{17 coughs and its heard on speaker. Audience laughs.}**_

Mushu: We're doomed! There're a couple of things I KNOW they're bound to notice!

_17: Mulan ducks into the water as Ling, Yao and Chien-Po jump into the water. She tries to hide herself with a lilypad._

Yao: Hey, Ping!

Mulan: Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were HERE. I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye.

Ling: Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Ling.

Chien Po: And I'm Chien-Po.

Mulan: Hello, Chien-Po.

Yao: And I am Yao, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it.

Ling: Oh yeah? Well, I think Ping and I can take you!

Mulan: I really don't want to take him anywhere.

Ling: But, Ping! We have to fight!

Mulan: No, we don't. We could just close our eyes, and ... swim around!

Ling: C'mon! Don't' be such a ... OW! Something bit me!

Mushu: What a nasty flavor.

Ling: _[sees Mushu]_ SNAKE!

_17: While Yao, Chien Po and Ling are shrieking, Mulan whistles for Khan and sneaks away._

Ling: _[huddled on the rock with Chien Po and Yao]_ Some King of the Rock. _[Yao pushes him off the rock]_

Mulan: Boy, that was close.

Mushu: No, that was vile. You owe me big!

Mulan: I never want to see a naked man again.

_17: A herd of naked men flash by. **{17, again, coughs and the audience laughs}**_

Mushu: Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts.


	10. Act IV

_Sky: Again forgive me for the tardiness but I'm working on my fanfic as we speak so relax._

_Mulan~Goku{Main character}_

_Mushu~Videl{Dragon}_

_Captain Li Shang~Vegeta{Second main character}_

_Shan Yu~Broly (Where'd he come from?){Villain}_

_Yao~Tien {Tough Imperial Army recruit}_

_Ling~Trunks {Linky Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chien-Po~Goten{Hugh Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chi-Fu~Yamcha{Member of Emperor's consul}_

_Fa Zhou~Turles{Father of main character}_

_Grandmother Fa~18{Grandmother of main character}_

_The Emperor of China~Gohan{Just that}_

_First Ancestor Fa~17{Just that}_

_Fa Li~Bulma{Mother of Main character}_

_General Li~Krillin{Father of Second Main character}_

_The Matchmaker~Chichi{Just that}_

_Khan~Launch{The House}_

_Cri-Kee~Chaozu(Where'd he come form?){The Cricket}_

_Signals and Meanings_

_[actions of character]_

_***changing setting_

* * *

_In Chi Fu's tent_

Chi Fu: You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns!

Shang: They completed their training.

Chi Fu: Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle.

Mushu: Oh, no, you don't! I've worked too hard to get Mulan into this war! This guy's messing with my plans!

Shang: We're not finished!

Chi Fu: Be careful, Captain. The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed.

Mulan: _[to Shang]_ Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch! ... Or not. For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!

Mushu: I saw that.

Mulan: What?

Mushu: You like him, don't you

Mulan: No! I ...

Mushu: Yeah, right, sure. GO TO YOUR TENT!

17: Smiling, Mulan walks away. **_{17 says 'flirt' to the speaker__ and the audience, once again, laughs}_**

Mushu: _[to Crickee]_ I think it's time we took this war into our own hands.

_17: They rush into the tent as Chi Fu strolls out, dressed in a towel, a hat, and slippers. **{17, again, coughs and the audience laughs, yet again.}** Crickee types out a letter, like a typewriter._

Mushu: Okay, lemme see what you've got. [reads] From General Lee. 'Dear Son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass. It would mean a lot of you'd come and back us up.' Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot, 'and since we're out of popourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!' HELLO! This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?

_17: Crickee hops around typing out another letter._

Mushu: That's better, much better! Let's go!

Mushu: Khaney, baby. We need a ride. [_Khan squirts him off, and Crickee slowly backs off.]_

_At the lake._

_17: Laughter._

Chi Fu: Insubordinate ruffians. You men owe me a new pair of slippers! _[More laughter]_ And I do not squeal like a girl! _[He turns to see a straw soldier **(Mushu and Crickee)** riding a panda bear.]_ Eeeeeeek!

Mushu: _[In a deep voice]_ Urgent new from the general!_ [He holds out a scroll]_ What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before?

Chi Fu: Who are you?

Mushu: Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you! We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so ... carry on. _[Chi Fu turns, and the panda climbs up a nearby tree._]

_In the captain's tent_

Chi Fu: Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!

Mushu: Pack your bags, Crickee, we're moving out!

_Begin "A Girl Worth Fighting For."_

Soldiers: For a long time we've been marching off to battle.

Yao: In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle.

Soldiers: Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.

Ling: Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!

Mulan: Huh?

Ling:

That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for!  
I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.

Yao: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!

Chien Po:

I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like!  
It all depends on what she cooks like!  
Beef, pork, chicken, mmm ...

Yao: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!

Ling: And I bet the ladies love a man in armor!

Soldiers:

You can guess what we have missed the most  
Since we went off to war!

Ling: What do we want?

Soldiers: A girl worth fighting for!

Yao: My girl will think I have no flaws

Chien Po: That I'm a major find

Mulan: How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?

The Gang Of Three: Nah!

Ling: My manly ways and turn of phrase and sure to thrill her!

Yao: He thinks he's such a lady-killer!

Chi Fu: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!

Yao: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!

Soldiers:

But when we come home, in victory  
They'll line up at the door!

Ling: What do we want?

Soldiers: A girl worth fighting for!

Ling: Wish that I had

Soldiers:

A girl worth fighting for!  
A girl worth fighting-

_17: The Chinese army stares in horror at the charred and burning remnants of a small village. They walk through it._

Shang: Search for survivors!

_17: Mulan picks up a small doll_

Shang: I don't understand. My father should've been here.

Chi Fu: Captain! _(They turn to see a bloody battlefield full of dead Chinese soldiers. Chien-Po hands the general's helmet to Shang.)_

Chien-Po: The ... general.

_17: Shang takes his sword and sticks it in the snow, then places the helmet on the hilt and says a prayer._

Mulan: I'm sorry.

Shang: _[mounts his horse]_ The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Show pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!

_17: The army slowly walks away. Mulan places the doll by Shang's sword and joins the others. As the Chinese Soldiers slowly walk through the mountain pass, a rocket in the wagon attached to Khan suddenly goes off, shooting into the sky. Mulan looks at Mushu accusingly._

Shang: What happened? You just gave away out position! Now we're- _[an arrow hits his shoulder, throwing him off the horse. Huns appear on a cliff, and arrows shower down on the soldiers.]_ Get out of range!

_17: The pitiful Chinese army struggles to get away from the Huns, but are intercepted by another group of Huns up on another cliff._

Shang: Save the cannons! _[The soldiers pass the cannons from the wagon to each other. The wagon gets hit by a flaming arrow, and Mulan cuts Khan's reins and mounts him. The wagon explodes, sending Mushu and Crickee flying. Mulan falls off the horse.]_

Mushu: Oh, sure, save the horse. _[Mulan grabs Mushu and her sword and runs over to the other soldiers.]_

Shang: Fire! _[The soldier lights the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow.]_ Fire!_ [There is no sound from the Huns, who are no longer on the cliffs.]_ Hold the last cannon.

_17: Suddenly, a horse appears on the hill. Shan Yu is soon joined by hundreds of Hun soldiers._

Shang: Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor. _[The Huns charge the Chinese Army.]_ Yao. Aim the cannon at Shan Yu._ [Yao aims the cannon.]_

_17: While glancing at her sword, Mulan notices a glacial overhang. She grabs the cannon and runs toward the Huns, aiming at the overhang._

Shang: Ping! Ping, come back!

_17: Frantically, as Shan Yu draws nearer, his sword raised, Mulan fumbles with the match._

Mushu: Okay, you might want to light that right about now, Quickly, quickly! [Mulan is attacked by Shan Yu's hawk, and loses the match.]

Yao: C'mon, we gotta help! _[The Gang of Three run toward Mulan, swinging their swords.]_

_17: Mulan uses Mushu to light the cannon fuse, and it shoots off toward the overhang._

Mushu: You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you! _[The cannon hits the overhang with a bang, and causes an avalanche that rains down on the Hun Army, burying in them. In fury, Shan Yu roars and hits Mulan in the side with his sword blade. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Shang with her. Khan runs toward them, and Mulan gets on and tries to give Shang a hand, but he loses his grip and is dragged into the snow.]_

Mushu: _[riding down the snow in a hubcap]_ Mulan! Mulan! Mulan? _[He pulls a Hun's head out of the snow.]_ Nope. Mulan! _[He reaches down and pulls out Crickee.]_ Man, you are one lucky bug.

_17: Mulan and Khan break out of the snow and race toward Shang, who, unconscious, is sliding on the snow toward a cliff._

Mulan: Shang! _[She pulls him up onto the saddle.]_

Chien-Po: _[holding up Yao]_ Do you see them?

Yao: Yes!_ [He fits an arrow, which is tied to a length of rope, and shoots it toward Mulan.]_ Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety! _[The rope slips through his hands.]_

Mushu: _[sliding near Mulan and Shang]_ Mulan! I found a lucky cricket!

Mulan: We need help! [The arrow flies near them, Mulan grabs it and ties it around Khan.]

Mushu: [to Crickee] Nice, very nice! You can sit by me! _[They climb up onto Khan, and notice the cliff.]_ Aaaugh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! No way we survive this! Death is coming! _[Mulan shoots the arrow up as they fall off the cliff.]_

Yao: _[crying]_ I let them slip through my fingers ... _[looks surprised as the arrow, complete with rope, lands in his hands. He is dragged toward the cliff edge, soldiers jumping on top of him. Finally Chien-Po walks over, picks all the soldiers up, and walks backward, pulling Mulan, Khan, and Shang up onto the ground.]_

Mushu: I knew we could do it! You the man! Well, sort of.

Ling: Step back, guys. Give him some air!

Shang: _[breathing heavily]_ Ping, you are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust.

Ling: Let's hear it for Ping, the bravest of us all!

Yao: You're King of the Mountain!

_17: Cheering. Mulan tries to stand up, but collapses to the ground, gasping._

Shang: Ping! What's wrong? _[Mulan moves her hands to reveal blood.]_ He's wounded! Get help!_ [Mulan sinks into unconsciousness.]_ Ping, hold on. Hold on.

_17: The doctor emerges from his tent and says something to Shang, who looks disturbed and rushes inside. He looks at Mulan, who sits up in bed, her side bandaged. Shang stares at her, recognizing her as a girl. Mulan realizes her mistake and pulls the blanket back on._

Mulan: I can explain!

Chi Fu: So it's true!

Mulan: Shang!

Chi Fu:_ [yanking Mulan out of the tent and pulling her hair out of a bun]_ I knew there was something wrong with you! A woman! Treacherous snake!

Mulan: My name is Mulan. I did it to save my father!

Chi Fu: High treason!

Mulan: I didn't mean for it to go this far!

Chi Fu: Ultimate dishonor!

Mulan: It was the only way! Please, believe me!

Chi Fu: Captain?

_17: Shang walks over to Khan and takes out Mulan's sword. The Gang of Three start to rush over to her, but Chi Fu stops them._

Chi Fu: _[to the soldiers holding Khan]_ Restrain him. _[to the Gang of Three]_ You know the law.

Shang walks over to Mulan and throws the sword in the snow in front of her.

Shang: A life for a life. My debt is repaid. _[to the soldiers]_ Move out!

Chi Fu: But you can't just ...

Shang: _[to Chi Fu]_ I said, 'Move out.'

_17: The Chinese Army sadly walks away, leaving Mulan, Mushu, and Khan in the snow._

Mushu: I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage ... man. All my fine work. _[He uses the tip of an arrow to roast a piece of food over a tiny fire.]_

Mulan: I should never have left home.

Mushu: Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. Y'know, you just gotta ... just gotta learn to let these things go.

Mulan: Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror _(she picks up her helmet)_ I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing.

Mushu: Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all. _[He spits on the helmet.]_ Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, lookit you, you look so pretty! The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions.

_17: Crickee starts to cry_

Mushu: What do you mean, you're not lucky! You ... lied to me? _[Crickee nods. Mushu turns to Khan.]_ And what are you, a sheep?

Mulan: I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home

Mushu: Yeah. This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't u worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise.

_17: The shadow of a hawk flies overheard, and around a bend. Shan Yu climb out of the snow and looks around. He lets out a roar. Soon he is joined by five of his soldiers. They start down the path toward the Imperial City. Mulan watches them, grabs her sword, mounts Khan and turns after the Huns._


	11. Act V

_Mulan~Goku{Main character}_

_Mushu~Videl{Dragon}_

_Captain Li Shang~Vegeta{Second main character}_

_Shan Yu~Broly (Where'd he come from?){Villain}_

_Yao~Tien {Tough Imperial Army recruit}_

_Ling~Trunks {Linky Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chien-Po~Goten{Hugh Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chi-Fu~Yamcha{Member of Emperor's consul}_

_Fa Zhou~Turles{Father of main character}_

_Grandmother Fa~18{Grandmother of main character}_

_The Emperor of China~Gohan{Just that}_

_First Ancestor Fa~17{Just that}_

_Fa Li~Bulma{Mother of Main character}_

_General Li~Krillin{Father of Second Main character}_

_The Matchmaker~Chichi{Just that}_

_Khan~Launch{The House}_

_Cri-Kee~Chaozu(Where'd he come form?){The Cricket}_

_Signals and Meanings_

_[actions of character]_

_***changing setting_

* * *

Mushu: Uh, home is that way.

Mulan: I have to do something.

Mushu: Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow! LIKE DAISIES!

Mulan: Are we in this together, or not?

Mushu: _[looks guilty]_ Let's go kick some Honey Bunch!_ [He and Crickee jump on Khan, and they ride down the mountain, whooping.]_

_In the Imperial City_

_17: The Chinese citizens watch happily as the Imperial City celebrates the Chinese victory with a parade._

Parade Leader: Make way for the heroes of China! _[Shang, the Gang of Three and the other soldiers follow glumly behind, and behind them is a large Chinese dragon.]_

_17: Mulan comes riding up beside Shang_

Mulan: Shang!

Shang: Mulan?

Mulan: The Huns are alive! They're in the city!

Shang: You don't belong here, Mulan. Go home.

Mulan: Shang, I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!

Shang: Why should I?

Mulan: Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different? _[Shang rides around her.] [To the Gang of Three]_ Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Yah!

Mushu: _[as Mulan dismounts Khan]_ Now where are you going?

Mulan: To find someone who will believe me! _[she hurries off into the crowd.]_

_17: The Chinese Army climbs the steps to the Great Palace, followed by the Chinese Dragon. The Emperor meets them._

Emperor: My children! Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! Chin will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!

Mulan: _[to a citizen]_ Sir, the Emperor's in danger!

Man: Huh!

Mulan: But the Huns are HERE!_ [to another man]_ Please, you have to help!

Man: Eh!

Mulan: _[to Mushu]_ No one will listen!

Mushu: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?

Mulan: Mushu ...

Mushu: Hey, you're a girl again, remember?

Shang: Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan Yu.

Emperor: I know what this means to you, Captain Li. Your father would have been very proud.

_17: Shan Yu's hawk swoops down and grabs the sword. It flaps up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the sword. Huns jump out of the Chinese Dragon. One of them grabs the Emperor and takes him into the palace._

Shang: No!

Yao: C'mon! _[They run up to the palace, but the Huns close the great doors. On the roof, Shan Yu laughs.]_

_17: The Chinese Army uses a statue to try to break into the palace._

Mulan: They'll never reach the Emperor in time. _[She looks around, then at the tall pillars by the side of the palace. She whistles to them.]_ Hey guys! I've got an idea! _[The Gang of Three looks at each other and then follows Mulan, dropping the statue.]_

_17: They all take off their equipment, and put on dresses and makeup, and they use the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Next to them, Shang takes off his cape and climbs up. Inside the palace, on a balcony, the Huns hold the Emperor. Shan Yu sticks his head in their faces._

Shan Yu: _[to the Emperor]_ Boo. _[to his soldiers] _Guard the door! _[to the Emperor]_ Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me.

_17: Outside, Mulan and the Gang of Three prepare to get past the guards._

Mulan: Okay. Any questions?

Yao: Does this dress make me look fat? [he is slapped] Ow!

_17: The four "girls" walk near the guards, giggling.**{17 coughs, trying to hide a laugh and fails. Resulting in the audience to laugh}**_

Guard: Who's there?

Guard #2: Concubines.

Guard: Ugly concubines.

_17: An apple rolls out of Ling's dress. One of the guards picks it up. The hawk notices Shang hiding, and tries to call out, but Mushu breaths fire and torches him._

Mushu: Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque.

_17: The guard hands the apple to Ling, but the Gang of Three all pull fruit out of their dresses and attack the guards._

Mulan: Shang! Go! _[Shang runs up the stairs and into the room where Shan Yu and the Emperor are.]_

Shan Yu: I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!

Emperor: No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.

Shan Yu: _[raising his sword]_ Then you will kneel ... in pieces! _[He swings the sword; Shang rushes in and blocks it. He is swung around a pillar, and then kicks Shan Yu in the face.]_

Mulan: Chien-Po, get the Emperor!

Chien-Po: Sorry, your Majesty. _[He picks up the Emperor, and, using his silk belt, slides down the cord paper lanterns are strung on.]_

Shun Yu: No! _[He picks up Shang and smashes his head against Shang's. Mulan winces, then looks down at the ground, where Yao and Ling are waiting.]_

Yao: Come on!

_17: Mulan looks back at the unconscious Shang, and at Shan Yu who is approaching him. She pulls Shan Yu's sword out of the pillar and cuts the cord. People below cheer._

Shan Yu: No!_ [He turns to Shang, who is now conscious.] Y_ou! You took away my victory! [He is hit by a shoe.]

Mulan: No! I did. _[She pulls back her hair.]_

Shan Yu: The soldier from the mountain! _[Abandoning Shang, he chases after Mulan, who is putting on her shoe. She slams the door shut, and he rams his fist through the wood. Mulan is joined by Mushu and Crickee, riding the feather-less hawk.]_

Mushu: So what's the plan?

Mulan: Ummmmm ...

Mushu: YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?

Mulan: Hey, I'm making this up as I ... go ... _[as they pass a window she notices a pile of fireworks and two men.]_ Mushu-

Mushu: Way ahead of you, sister! C'mon, Crickee! _[They jump onto a paper kite decoration and float across to the tower. Shan Yu attacks Mulan, and she shinnies up a pole. Shan Yu cuts down the pole, and Mulan and the pole go through the wall. Mulan jumps up and grabs onto the roof and pulls herself up. She looks across to where Mushu and Crickee are gathering ammunition.]_

Mushu: Citizens. I need firepower!

Citizen: Who are you?

Mushu: _[looking fierce]_ Your worst nightmare. _[The two men jump off the tower.]_

Man: Look! On the roof!

_17: Mulan backs along the roof, mesuring the distance with her hands. Shan Yu crashes through the roof and raises his sword. Mulan pulls out a paper fan._

Shan Yu: Guess you're out of ideas. _[He stabs the sword through the fan; Mulan turns it around and readies the sword.]_

Mulan: Not quite. Ready, Mushu?

Mushu: _[with a rocket strapped to his back]_ I am ready, baby! _[He breaths fire on a stick and hands it to Crickee.]_ Light me!

_17: Mulan kicks Shan Yu in the face, then trips him and pins his shirt to the ground with the sword. Crickee lights the fuse, and the rocket slams Shan Yu straight into the firework tower._

Mulan: _[picking up Mushu]_ Get off the roof, get off the roof!_ [As the fireworks explode, she jumps, catches a lantern and swings down the cord, then drops onto Shang, who is running down the stairs. Shan Yu's sword and Mushu land nearby.]_

Mushu: Ahahahahahaha! _[He catches Crickee]_ You are a lucky bug!

Chi Fu: That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting.

Shang: She's a hero!

Chi Fu: She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!

Shang: Listen, you pompous ...

Emperor: That is enough!

Shang: Your Majesty, I can explain!_ [The Emperor raises a hand and the Gang of Three move to the side, revealing Mulan.]_

Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace! And you have saved us all. _[He bows to her, and row by row, every person in the Imperial City bows to her.]_

Mushu: Our little baby is all grown up and saving China! _[To Crickee]_ Do you have a tissue?


	12. Act VI

_Sky: Sorry for the short chapter wasn't much of the play left so...Anyway my new story Sayian Rivals will be coming out in about two weeks. So check it out when it comes._

_Mulan~Goku{Main character}_

_Mushu~Videl{Dragon}_

_Captain Li Shang~Vegeta{Second main character}_

_Shan Yu~Broly (Where'd he come from?){Villain}_

_Yao~Tien {Tough Imperial Army recruit}_

_Ling~Trunks {Linky Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chien-Po~Goten{Hugh Imperial Army recruit}_

_Chi-Fu~Yamcha{Member of Emperor's consul}_

_Fa Zhou~Turles{Father of main character}_

_Grandmother Fa~18{Grandmother of main character}_

_The Emperor of China~Gohan{Just that}_

_First Ancestor Fa~17{Just that}_

_Fa Li~Bulma{Mother of Main character}_

_General Li~Krillin{Father of Second Main character}_

_The Matchmaker~Chichi{Just that}_

_Khan~Launch{The House}_

_Cri-Kee~Chaozu(Where'd he come form?){The Cricket}_

_Signals and Meanings_

_[actions of character]_

_***changing setting_

* * *

Emperor: Chi Fu!

Chi Fu: Your Excellency?

Emperor: See that this woman is made a member of my council.

Chi Fu: What? There are no council positions open, your Majesty!

Emperor: Very well. You can have his job.

Chi Fu: Wha? ... My? ... _[He faints.]_

Mulan: With all due respect, your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough.

Emperor: Then take this _[he hands her a pendant]_, so your family will know what you have done for me. And this _[he hands her the sword of Shan Yu]_ so the world will know what you have done for China.

_17: Mulan takes the gifts, then hugs the Emperor_

Yao: Is she allowed to do that? _[Ling, Chien-Po and Shang shrug.]_

_17: Mulan steps away and hugs the Gang of Three, then walks over to Shang._

Shang: Um ... you ... You fight good.

Mulan: _[disappointed]_ Oh. Thank you. _[She mounts Khan.]_

Mulan: Khan, let's go home. _[As she rides away, everyone cheers.]_

Emperor: _[To Shang]_ The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all.

Shang: ... Sir? ...

Emperor: You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty! _[He puts on his hat and walks away.]_

_At Mulan's house_

_17: Mulan approaches her father, who is sitting under the cherry trees. She kneels in front of him._

Fa Zhou: Mulan!

Mulan: Father! I've brought you the sword of Shan-Yu. And the Crest of the Emperor! They're gifts to honor the Fa Family. _[Her father drops the gifts and hugs her.]_

Fa Zhou: The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so.

Mulan: I've missed you too, Baba.

Granny Fa: _[watching them]_ Huh. She brings home a sword. If you ask me she should've brought home a man!

Shang: Excuse me, does Fa Mulan live here?

_17: Granny Fa and Fa Li point, dumbstruck._

Shang: Thank you.

Granny Fa: Woo! Sign me up for the next four!

Shang: Honorable Fa Zhou, I- Mulan! Uhhhh ... you forgot your helmet. Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it, I mean ...

Mulan: Would you like to stay for dinner?

Granny Fa: Would you like to stay forever?

Shang: Dinner would be great.

_17: Mulan slightly trips and ends up kissing Shang full force on the lips._

Mushu: _[to Great Ancestor]_ Who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job.

Great Ancestor: Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again.

Mushu: AAAAAHHH-HAAAAAAAA! Whoohoohoohoohoooo!

_17: Crickee rings the gong; all the ancestors come out._

Mushu: Take it, Crickee! _[Crickee plays a set of drums, and all the ancestors dance.]_

Ancestor #2: You know, she gets it from my side of the family! (Mushu swings on a chain, yelling. He falls off and goes sliding out the Temple door.

Great Ancestor: Guardians.

Mulan: Thanks, Mushu. _[She kisses him on the forehead. Suddenly, Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the Temple.]_

Great Ancestor: MUSHU!

_17: And this ladies and gentleman is the ending of the play. Thanks for coming and have a great night._


End file.
